Stardom Love
by natsuno.1fan
Summary: Natsu Dragoneel is a famous singer who all the girls swoon over so what happens if one of the girls who took his survey said she hated him and that girl is non other than bartender Lucy HEartfilia. Can Natsu change the way Lucy sees him or will he fail miserably and my first so enjoy a bit Nali and I do not own Fairy tail over this cover image all rights go to their owners NALU
1. The Begining

**Ok my punctuation may not be all but but pls don't criticize - don't know if i spell correct either so ya enjoy**

It was spring in magnolia and all the flowers were blooming there a cottage across a river that house belonged to a 19 year old girl named Lucy she was and ordinary teen who lost her parents at the age of 7 so she was kinda used to living alone though for the first 8 years after her parents died one of her house maids lived with her but she left to go back to her own family so now it was just her.

As usual her alarm went of at exactly noon which meant she had to go do her shift at the bar the blonde girl dragged herself out of bed and quickly changed into her usual pink tank top with a black mini skirt and long black boots once she was done with that she kissed and touched her parent pictures closing her eyes for 5 seconds then she gave a weak smile and left.

once she reached outside the bar she looked up to the big sing saying Fairy tail bar she took a deap breath and entered but for some reason the inside was packed with ladies just screaming and cooing over something she did'nt care about she was shoved at and pulled and almost trampled so then she dove behing the bar counter and luckily was caught by her best friend Levy,Levy was Lucy's age and was a bluenette as the blone stood up getting a grip on herself she yelled at the top of her voice GOOD MORNING but as soon as she finished she realized that all eyes were on her she quickly ducked and hid under the bar blushing uncontrolibly till all of the ladies went back to cooing then she stood up dusted herself again and went to help serve then she was given a friendly good morning by non other that she was a silver haired beauty and was always so kind and warm and she was the bar manager then Lucy gave mira a friendly smile and asked her what was going on then mira smiled and handed her a paper on the paper it was a surwey to see how many people liked the famous singer Natsu dragoneel lucy just starred at the piece of paper wrote her name Lucy Heartfilia and ticked a box saying 'I hate him' Mira gave her a weak smile cause she knew why Lucy hated him then Mira sighed and pointed to a table at the corner of the bar .

Lucy was shoked to see a pink haired boy sitting on that table sipping a mug of beer as if nothing was going on Lucy kept thinking of what she was looking at and screamed in her head saying 'THATS NATSU DRAGONEEL WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE SHE THOUGHT ANGRILY' thats why there are so many girls here Mirajane said and countinued pouring drinks lucy could feel her heart rage with anger when it was smashed by a voice screeching 'NATSU- NEEEE' lucy looked at the person the voice was comming from and it cam from a silver short haired girl who looked much like Mira then she looked at the Pink haired boy who waved at her signaling to come towards him then Lucy looked at Mira who just looked sad and unhappy she walked towards the silver haired bartender and looked at her with a sympathetic look on her face because that silver short haired girl was Mira Janes sister who abandoned Mira and her brother Elfman when she started dating Natsu and going on tours all around the world with then Lucy turned to Natsu and glared at him all evil like then before she new what was going on Natsu looked at her grinned and winked at her lucy blushed and turned away angrily.

about 2 hours of girls comepletly drooling over natsu a voice shouted out 'oi firebrain we have to leave NOW .' Then natsu stood up and got all up in the man screamings face saying 'Just cause your my manager doesnt give you the right to call me fire brain k ice freak' and all was silent then natsu and lisana got up and left and slowly but before leaving she said 'Gray why did we even come to this rotten town the people here are stupid and wierd and annoying' then she starred at Mira with a evil smirk all the girls got up and left too Lucy sighed a breath of releif the only people there were Caana ,Wakaba, Macao and Loki.

Loki was only there to pick up girls and hit on the bartenders from time to time, Caana,Wakaba and Macao came to get drunk obviosly cause they were the only one who drank alloooot and lucy's shift was almost done so Mira told her she could leave early Lucy was over joyed that she was let out early but little did she know the suprise she was in for.

On the walk home Lucy felt a shiver down her spine cause it was about the time gangs and rough people came out suddently Lucy felt like she was being followed and as soon as she turned someone grabbed her and put a cloth around her mouth causing her to faint.

HAHAHAHAHAHAH I LEFT YOU HANGING BOO YA CLIFF HANGER

WHO KIDNAPPED LUCY? AND WHY? AND DID NATSU REALLY WINK AT HER OR ONE OF HIS OTHER FANS? YOU WILL ONLY KNOW ONCE I FINISH WRITING THE SECOND PART MWAHAHAHAHA PLS LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND PLS NO FOUL LANGUAGE SOO THANKS ALL MY READERS


	2. Sorry

Ok this is part 2 forgive my punctuation and spellings and i hope you enjoy

Lucy woke up every thing looked kinda blurry but when it all came back to normal she realized she was sleeping in a king sized bed with silk cover and a woolen blanket she felt like she was in heaven until she got a flash of what happened yesterday evening.

She was walking home after Mira let her off work early when she got grabbed by a hand and passed out .

just after remembering that she heard a voice comming from outside so she covered herself with her blanket then the door opened and she peeked out of the blanket and saw a salmon haired boy it was Natsu so she shrieked and that makes him look at her he looks at her and says 'yo' so she quickly jumped out of the bed and pointed at him furiosly asking 'WHY THE HELL AM I HERE YOU PERVERT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND' then he laughed and left a few minutes later one of natsu's servants came out and said 'you girl on the bed come with me.' As Lucy was not going to stay here forever she listened. After folowing the servant she reached a fancy looking hall and right in the middle on the sofa was Natsu so lucy went and sat down opposite him and stared around akwardly so Natsu just grinned at her then Lucy had enough she broke the silence asking him why she was here and he said 'I was going through the surveys i took of the town girls and everyone said they loved me except 1 you Lucy' then lucy got up and was about to tell him why when she heard the same screeching sound 'Natsu nii i'm home and he yelled back i'm in the hall lisana natsu shouted back then Lisana came running in and spotted Natsu and Lucy then she narrowed her eyes and gave lucy the 'GLARE' and lucy gulped then she went and sat on natsu's lap and said Natsu nee i don't like you hanging out with other pretty girls at first Lucy was flattered and then she realised who she was and said to Natsu 'This is why i dont like you and she pointed at Lisana and Lisana looked speechless then she asked why and lucy replied 'I'm not telling you i'll tell Natsu but not you' So Lisana got off and left but before she did she winked at Natsu and Natsu giggled and when he turned to Lucy she looked as if she was gonna barf then she and Natsu had a talk after that Natsu told Lucy that he wasn't gonna dump Lisana and Lucy was upset even though they just met they were arguing like mad . after 2 hours of arguing Lucy got up and left.A few days later there was a package at Lucy's door she opened it and it was a diomand pendant with the words sorry written on it,she knew exactly who it was who sent her this package .

ok thats it for this chapter and i'll update next as soon as i can.


	3. Getting to know you Getting to love you

Ok this is part 3 enjoy

After Lucy got the Pendant she kept getting gift and she new who they were from so that night she decided to go meet him and so she did standing outside Natsu's door Lucy was going insane she was all sweaty and nervous when she heard the door open and she saw a flash of pink.

''eeeeh who are you?''Natsu simply stated which made Lucy's blood boil ''it's me you dimwit'' she replied harshly ''oh luigi right'' natsu said while scratching his head ''IT'S LUCY and I just came here to say thanks for all the gifts but they won't make me see you diifrently!''

''thats ok but I thought you should know i broke up with Lisana for you'' a light blush coated Lucy's cheeks as she replied ''good that grinch is a waste of time.'' Natsu giggled cause he remembered hearing that word on how I met your mother ''What''Lucy snapped slightly flushed then he grabbed his jacket and car keys and grabbed Lucy's hand and headed towards the lift ''waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah''Lucy cried ''Natsu where are we going'' ''Somewhere over the rainbow''he replied with a toothy grin.

After driving for 2 hours Lucy asked for about the millionth time where they were going but Natsu just stared and smiled and everytime he did that Lucy could'nt help but blush,after driving aimlessly they stopped in front of Lucy's house ofcourse Lucy was a bit suprised but she got the hint and hopped out then she waved him goodbye and left.

After that one drive everyday Natsu would stop by Lucy's and they would just drive around and talk this was going to be the 5th week Lucy and Natsu were together and Lucy found out that she was in LOVE with Natsu .

But what happens next Lucy would never had guessed...

hahahahaha CLIFF HANGER SORRY THIS CHAP WAS KINDA SMALL BUT ONLY 2 MORE CHAPS TO GO PLS REVIEW LOVE READING AND WRITTING

YOURS TRULY..MYSTERY GAL ;)


	4. The Truth

**This is part 3 although this story chaps are very small I apolagise and my spelling is rusty so pls forgive me **

Chapter 3

Lucy was waiting at her house for Natsu to come pick her up for their usual ride but for some reason she felt as though Natsu was hiding something from her but what?

Not long after that Natsu rang the doorbell and Lucy opened it with her grin that always melts his heart he knew he was inlove with her but he could never tell her that then Lucy and Natsu hoped into Natsu's car this time it was a golden lamborgini golado Lucy was impressed just a tad bit sad cause she new Natsu would never love her.

Natsu noticed that sad smile on Lucy and asked her what it was but the only reply he got was ''Nothing.'' Natsu took Lucy somewhere speacial this was were his adoptive dad found him singing in the tree's and just sat down and listened to him all day he wanted to show Lucy this place and as soon as they reached Natsu parked his car and led Lucy through the woods and since it was dark and the woods at even the slightest sound Lucy would jump into Natsu's arms and then apologise Natsu thought it was cute the way she was all flustered when she apologised then after an hour of walking they finally reached it was beautiful there was a bench and fireflies everywhere she just stared in awe then Natsu came up to her and told her the stroy of how his talent was found on this very spot and how it's his lucky spot and Lucy could not help and laugh Natsu also told her stories of when he was a kid and most of them were funny then after that lucy and Natsu stared at each other aimlessly when Natsu started comming closer until they were inches apart and Lucy closed her eyes and then natsu finally closed the gap between them Lucy sunk into the kiss and after what seemed like years they broke apart for air both were a deep shade of red and all Natsu could think of was ''shit, shit shit, shit, shit!'' and before Lucy could say something Natsu's phone rang and when he looked at the caller ID his eyes went wide as he ran out of the forest screaming wait here I'll be back I swear leaving a dumfounded Lucy who was a bit sad

She felt sad because something about that phone call seemed of but then she was happy again because she remembered that Natsu kissed he that means he feels the same about her and she just felt like jumping then she looked around and it was dark the only light were the fireflies which were just around the bench so she went and sat down on the bench after an hour Natsu still did not come back so Lucy decided to sing for past time

**Owl city Fireflies**

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and, stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth, turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thhousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth, turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth, turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_This planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_This planet Earth, turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams (_yawn)

When Lucy finished her song she dozed of to sleep.

The next morning when Lucy woke up she realised she was still in the woods ''Guess Natsu did'nt come back huh?''she thought sadly thats when she noticed that there was something heavy on her so she sat up straight and on her lap was a snoring cat and not just any cat a small blue cat who was purring in his sleep and Lucy found it strange because instead of meowing the cat says aye! So Lucy felt sad for the cat and and decided to go home with it then she remembered she has a shift at fairytail so she ran out of the woods with the cat and managed to catch a cab.

When Lucy reached fairytail she ran in and put her apron on thats when she noticed that the cat was awake and he looked happy so Lucy went to the kitchen and poured her cat a bowl of milk which the cat refused to eat so Lucy asked Mira,when Mira saw happy she was drooling over how cute he was then she went to the kitchen and brought him a big fish which he happily accepted then Lucy started work after an hour of serving there all the custemers had left so Lucy decided to tell Mira andLevy what happened Mira was so happy thet Natsu was not dating Lisana and Levy was gushing over how romantic my first kiss was and how it was just like a scene in her favorite book and I was happy cause I finally got a decent guy who loves me.

Natsu was walking around his room cursing of how heartbroken she's gonna be He stole her first kiss dammit then he looked at the clock and it was time so he went and turned on the t.v

Lucy was at home in the kitchen and her favourite gossip show was on so she upened a can of tuna and made some spagetti for herself and Happy(She named him that because he was always happy) and sat down and turned on the T.V

_welcome back to glitz and glam gossip studio and today we have some major news involving Natsu Dragoneel as you know 6 weeks ago there was a survey taken on how many girls love Natsu well there was 1 girl who said she hated him and that was non other than Lucy heartfilia (_Lucy just stared at the screen with a confused expression she did not know how that news got out and why put it now 6 weeks later)_well Natsu was outraged and so bought her to his house and asked her what it was that she did not like about him and she replied and I quote ''I hate your girlfriend cause she hurt people who I love and are close to me.'' AWE sweet but Natsu being the stubborn person he is told himself that he would do anything to get that crazy woman to love him like his other fans(_Lucy just starred at the screen and a tear escaped her eye as happy starred at her with a confused look)_so Natsu being the geniose he is faked the break up with Lisanna and started hanging out with Lucy and I am getting all this info from Gray Natsu's bigger news 5 weeks ago Natsu Dragoneel proposed to Lisana strausse and she said...YES. Guess what?this weeks polls are in and everyone loves him here is a picture of the happy he made Lucy heartfilia fall for the GREAT NATSU DRAGONEEL._

Lucy could not take it she shut the tv and cried her eyes out ''everything they did together was just a scam to make me love him like his fans and what about the kiss it could'nt be that could not be fake it meant something to me waaaaaaaaaaaah!''

_**Ding Dong**_

Lucy got up and opened ther door and infront of her stood Mira,Levy,Canna and Erza all giving her sympathetic looks they were Lucy's best friends and were always there for her ''I guess you'll watched glitz and glam gossip _hic?''_ all Canna said was ''geez you a mess girl.'' Mira ran up to her and hugged her and as soon as she did Lucy bawled into tears they just would not stop Levy brought Ice cream and Erza bought cake and Canna bought booze and the whole night they gossiped about Natsu and Lisanna and Lucy was soo sad none of the jokes any of her friends told worked and soon Happy came and sat on her lap and lucy dozed of to sleep saying ''I thought he was my Romeo.'' and with that she dozed of and Mira covered her with a blanket and left along with the rest of the girls.

All she needs is a liitle space and Natsu.


End file.
